In Dreams
by takeharu
Summary: All her life Kagome has had strange dreams of other worlds where she fights demons with her exrordinary powers, but suddenly, after her twentyfirst birthday, the lines of reality start to blurr. And the mysterious presence always in the background grows
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Good-day! Welcome to my world! I must join Clymene in saying that I _should _be making dinner, or preparing for a meeting, or cleaning...but, Keh!

Disclaimer: Hmmm. Inuyasha is not mine. But he wants to be.

**Prologue**

There are the three worlds, the three counter worlds and the Gateway Realm.

Earth sustains mortals bound to time, evolution, and change. It also sustains the mirror world of itself where demons of seeming immortality, and the timeless legends of dragons, faeries and other mystic creatures reside unchanged.

The Celestial Realm is home to the spirits that tend to the _care_ of the earth. The Elementals, the Gods. Good and Evil. The mirror world of this plain holds the creatures of fate. The creators, the watchers who tend to the threads of the living themselves. Indifferent, to kept destinies.

Purgatory is the Realm of the Dead. Behind these gates the souls of the earth may long for flesh as they await judgement. It's mirror dimension is the Realm of the Undead. Here fallen creatures of power wait, and long to consume flesh. Vampires, zombies and other monsters of twisted self animation roam the night searching for the opening to the portal link...

Gaia is the Gateway Realm. A plain of pure energy. The seventh world where all essences are eventually drawn to collect, balance, then disperse to their destinies. Much like a sun to orbiting planets, it provides the life-energy to the worlds yet supports no life itself. Through the threads that are the portals, the doorways to each dimension, Gaia directs time, season, change, light and dark. It is the chaos of balance and the balance of chaos.

Many sought to rule the Gateway Realm. Control over the portals and the life-stream would grant the greatest power. But the universe belongs to no _one._ After many battles between dimensions, Gaia locked the hidden gates, no longer allowing such free access. Creatures caught where they were, would remain where they were. Save one. A guardian was chosen to defend the portals, and given a way to pass through the realms at will. Always.

Kay, now on to the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

So, here is my first attempt at a fanfic. Um, I plan on writing an original series from this practice run, but for now I thank Inuyasha for the easy path.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. He owns me.

**In Dreams**

**Chapter 1: **

**The Beginning**

She shuddered involuntarily, leaning heavy on her sword. The putrid smell of acidic rot, mixed with the tang of her blood, hung fatally in the air. Through her long, black mane, now tangled with sweat, she cast sharp brown eyes at the demon she had forced back through the gateway, into the dark hall of space. He wiped hard at his face as he rose menacingly to his feet. The wounds along his neck, shoulder and chest began to draw together. Slimming, closing. He'd grown powerful indeed.

"You could join me in here, forget your prison and have your dreams. Don't you ever wonder _what_ you struggle so hard _for_?" His voice sickly sweet as he conjured his stolen power, his aura growing to a palpable electricity. "I know you long for more than this duty."

A twinge of regret flickered momentarily somewhere deep inside. She snuffed it out as she rose to stand unaided by her weapon. Her entire left side felt numb and she could feel the slick red as it slid down her arm, and down her side. Her head pounded with every beat of her heart, drumming in her ears. She ignored the searing pain that shot through her chest as she raised her well used blade with one hand, to achieve the stance for her final attack.

'_I struggle for peace,'_ she gathered her hope, '_I struggle for balance,'_ she rallied the last reserves of her strength, '_I struggle, ...nay, I fight! I fight for those who cannot,' _she summoned her power, '_I fight for... love...for him.'_ She silently breathed her will into her courage.

His jaw clenched and he frowned angry black eyes at the Miko, watching the energy collect around her. It illuminated even the succubus of dark inside the 'in between' they were fighting in. Her purifying power so radiated that he could feel the threat even where he stood almost thirty feet away. '_No! No, no matter, she is spent. She cannot defeat me now, she hasn't the strength to hold up against me for long.'_

"Naraku, you are a fool to think you could ever sway my heart." She sharply knew this was her last chance. Reaching beyond her limit she continued to guide the flow of energy, stretching forth to grasp the very threads from Gaia itself, bringing her senses to razor-sharpness. Her voice boomed, "You know not my desires. I long for nothing more than what I am blessed to have. My duty is my life, and to honour one I will gladly give the other." She twisted the power she gathered, directing the flow into herself to weave it with her own life-force. The air around her sung.

"We all have our part to play," he seethed, "Midoriko." At once he began to transform, his face contorting into an elongated grimace that pushed fangs from a splitting mouth. His body grew both up and out changing colour, sucking up shadow. A newly segmented torso sprouted legs, that sprouted talons, that gleamed black. Crackling and stretching sounds revealed spiked hair growing over the surface of an expanding exoskeleton, and his breath, a miasma, polluted the air. Claws shot out from the chest of the spider-like monster, and black, beady eyes fixed on her human frame.

"It is my turn to command the gateway realm! I will be a god!"

She was ready for his attack. Her heightened awareness allowed her to read his actions before he made them. She slipped easily out of his grasp. Spinning her body towards the mammoth claw that searched for her life just seconds earlier, she used the momentum of the turn to shatter through the shell of the appendage and cleave a deep, gruesome gash that left one half of his arm dangling sloppily. A piercing shriek was sucked into the nothingness that surrounded in the portal. Wasting no time she dove under the limp waste, heading straight for his softer underbelly. With her good arm she thrust the sword with all her might into the bulging stomach, braced her hold, and ran towards his end slicing a long trail across his black flesh. Poison gas spilled out of the wound, followed by slick entrails, and acidic puss. With a raging scream he swiftly lowered his body, hoping to trap, and crush her. She pulled out her blade and sped between his legs, out from under the right side of his true form. But she could not get away from the splash of the acid blood that spat everywhere as his hulking mass crashed against the invisible ground. It stung her legs, eating her armor where it landed, and searing through her delicate skin. She could smell her own flesh burning as she struggled to place distance between the demon and herself. The urge to use some of the precious energy to heal her wounded body pulsed once, then was suppressed in favour, she remembered, of a more useful end. Something struck her hard, slamming her through the air towards the mouth of the portal. She landed in a heap, skidding a little further towards the doorway. Breathless.

_His face was bright. It shone down on her like the suns to warm her from the inside out. He held her close and lazily reached up to stroke the softness of her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his caress, not wanting to ever be outside his embrace. Was there indeed life beyond his arms? She inhaled deeply his scent, needing to remember him into eternity. Wind. _

_He grinned as she tilted her head up to hope for a kiss. Dark, violet eyes flooded over her with a proud possessiveness, and he leaned to her lips to brush breath against breath. _

_Her heart fluttered to life, no longer merely involuntarily functioning, now racing to soar through the skies of her dreams. _

_He felt her body smile and closed the small gap between their lips. A range of healthy, vivid emotions swept through them both as they melted into the desires of a kiss. _

_Not to be left wanting she opened her mouth to taste him and invite him to explore . Her hands wrapped around his waist, tightly, pressing him even closer. _

_He grinned again, and lightly pushed his tongue into her mouth, to mingle with hers, and to eventually fight for dominance. _

_Breaking for air she opened her eyes to behold the man who had captured her soul. Thick, long, black hair framed his sharp, clean features. Smooth skin gave way only to necessary orifices, her favourite the large stormy eyes that held her gaze. His countenance both strong and fragile, glowed with a mix of self assurance and determination. Surely there had never been, nor ever would be a more beautiful being. _

"_You are a gift, sent to me. Gaia blessed me for my faithfulness." _

_He drew in her natural perfume. Feeling her so close he lost himself. Warm and sweet. Silky, ebony hair spilled down her back, tangling with his hands. "I will always find you. You are my mate. Even Gaia must sway to the threads of destiny." _

_Clear brown eyes looked up to search his words for promise. Reaching for another kiss_, _she slid up his chest as her arms slipped over his broad shoulders and entwined around his neck. He dipped to nestle his face to her throat, kissing lightly the tender, sensitive area under her chin. "How will I know you?" She asked breathlessly._

'Never will I forget her scent. Her skin. Her_.' He stood straight, reached for her hand and brought it to his chest, over his heart. He looked deep into her eyes, into her soul and he felt her inwardly gasp. Their gaze held, driving meaning into hope. Memorizing this moment. "You will always know me, as I will always know you." It was that simple._

_Tears threatened to burn their way out of their cage, but she bit back the sting to dive into a long, desperate, passionate kiss. And it would be long before they could cling together like this again. _

_She broke away. Stepping back, she never took her eyes from his even as he started to fade. Her chest clenched and heaved at the sorrow of longing. '_I will return_.' _

"_I will wait."_

_He vanished. She stood alone in the darkening, empty field, willing her senses to obey. In her grief she smiled. His purpose clear. He was to show her the 'what for' of struggle. He was the 'why' of the fight. He was her reason to push on, her link to everything that longed, deserved, and lost. And hoped. And loved._

Crushing, searing pain spread from her middle to the rest of her body. Slowly, awareness crept back into focus. She could not move. Something was cutting into her waist. She felt her sword arm pinned tightly against her side, numb. Her other arm hung limp across something hard and cold. Her mind reeled as she opened her eyes to reveal the nature of her immobility.

"Midoriko, you posses the power to live and yet, it seems, you choose death." The demon loomed over her, dwarfing the priestess with his immeasurable size. He held the young Miko in his one capable pincer-like claw slowly squeezing out her life. "Do you look to join him in Gaia I would think you'd want to use your strength to avenge him. Or return him to your earth world. You have the power to pull him through. Can he know how little you care?"

Her eyes flashed with warning. His mocking tone licked at her temper, heating her power. Loathing and malice threatened to devour the purity of her energy. She must control her emotions, or they would taint the flow! She noticed their proximity to the gateway. 'I must seal it closed at all costs, he must not get through!' "Naraku, I fear not my return to Gaia. Unlike you, who will truly cease to exist when your prisoner hosts split back into the stream after I destroy you, I will remain and be born again."

She quickly found her grip on her power and began to push at the energy flow, renewing it's purpose. Even as her lifeblood slipped away her power swelled. He felt her aura change, promising his demise, regardless of her own.

"I will devour you and put your gifts to use!" He lunged at her, mouth wide, to sink long, dripping fangs into her flesh and tear her apart.

Suddenly a great force struck against him, halting his movements and pinning his body to the spot where he stood. Her once useless arm was now reaching towards him, collected energy growing in her palm. He felt her pulling at _his_ power. She would sap him and trap him here! He began to panic. He must stop her! In desperation he surged the flow with his energy, pushing his power into her fast enough, he hoped, to take her over. If she would not become a part of him, then he would become a part of her!

She swooned at the rushing tide that burst into her thread. He was trying to overwhelm her. He was trying to engulf her from the inside! She tried to slow the flow, but he pushed hard into the stream, flooding the banks of her conceptual river. The power began to burn in her body, the mix tainting her fight. She would have to ride this out. She braced against the wave and pulled him in. She felt the immediate thrill of another's power at her assuming disposal. But power is not lightly given up. A battle was now raging in her soul as she defended against his growing will. She felt him wrap his want around the key - the seed of her duty and the link to Gaia...

...He touched it! He knew that particular energy without introduction, like a ray from the sun! That was the source. He needed to focus on control of that thread, and her power would be his!

"Mine!" He hissed.

"Never!"

She had to stop him now! She had to cut the thread! Again, she redirected her flow, collecting and scraping what she could to her centre.

He let her lead him into the stream, planning on using the strength of the mass to overthrow her will.

She gathered quickly the power, anchoring it to her soul. She then pulled at the key.

He felt the tug and questioned his actions.

She drove all her strength, life force, and power into the core of the key, and with it, his evil.

He felt his energy merge and increase, and he rallied to battle again with her.

She ignored the dangerous taint from him, and reached to cut the thread. With one last breath, in one smooth motion, she lightening-quick snipped the thread and thrust her hand into her chest. She physically wrapped her fingers around the energy and forced it to condense, encouraging it's formation into something tangible.

'No!' He felt a barrier build around his essence, trapping him behind the invisible walls of her powerful soul.

The last vestiges of her physical body's strength obeyed her arm as she flung the sphere of light from her chest towards the portal exit. Trailing to push the glowing jewel, containing the key and the battle she trapped in her soul-casing, was the spill from the spent end of Gaia's thread. It's memory held her last direction - to hide the key in the world beyond and seal the portal door.

A small piece of his lingering aura also made it out on this spirit trail, clinging to the tail in hatred.

The doorway spiraled inwards as if sucked up by the violent wind of a black hole, and vanished beyond even the sight of those trained through the ages to see.

In the void that is darkness, between one world and the next, two carcasses, merely empty shells, stood frozen in a moment. Their souls trapped in the dimension beyond, their bodies trapped in the nothing that is space. In blackness. In dreams.

Yippee Ky-yay! Finally got this chapter done! I now sympathize even more with authors that must first face the world before indulging us in their writing. Hope everyone that reads enjoys! And let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: The Winds of Time

So here's chapter two, a little intro of everyone (almost).

Disclaimer: Own Inuyasha? Alas, not yet.

**In Dreams**

Chapter 2 

**The Winds of Time**

High atop the windswept mountain it waited. The urethral glow, dimmed over time. The world below changed as the memory of the portals faded. Demons and humans found love and hate for each other side by side, both whispering of days when their worlds were separate, both fighting for rank. Gods and Fates grew petty and demanded much of the living. And in the netherworlds, the soulless plundered for souls.

Sealing the portal door had hidden Gaia, but somehow combined the mirror worlds with their opposites. The veils were thin now, and all creatures had to fight for their place. Wars for dominance shook the universe, and in the pursuit of power, rumor spread of a once great warrior priestess who possessed a gift. She could wield the threads of Gaia that allowed passage through the gateways to the source. She had protected the balance. Good and evil sought for truths to this history. All awaited her re-birth.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'_There!' _He felt the beat of power again. The young man stood still hoping the next vibration would coax his direction. What had started as a simple demon hunt now lead him to search for the cause of the mysterious aura that faintly caught his attention halfway up the steep slope. The mountain wind whipped around him, testing his strength as it pushed at his body.

_Va-voom. _His head snapped to the right and he started in the direction of the pulse. Climbing swiftly up the rocky peak he noted the swell of energy that permeated the air. It was not a demon aura, yet not pure either. It was something he could not place, and therefore he decided it was definitely dangerous. He felt no fear, but was wary.

"What in the two hells?" He breathed heavily.

Suddenly a bright, heavy pink light flashed before him. He halted and brought his arm up to his forehead to shield his eyes. He peered through the glare to adjust his sight and focus on the origin. A small orb lay carelessly on the gray ground of the mountain cliff. A beautiful jewel, that seemed to both capture and emit light. It shimmered at its core. He felt it tug at him with a tremendous duel energy, and he knew instinctively, this power could not be left to the grasping hands of others. He must bring it back to his village.

'_To protect? To Hide? The elders will know what to do_.'

As he reached towards the jewel, a warning of immeasurable power shot through him, and the jewel darkened. His hand retreated. But he worried more to leave the thing in the open, than for his safety. '_I cannot leave this here.'_

Determined, he reached into his side pouch and pulled out the piece of soft, stamped leather he used to bind the demon wards given to him by the village priestess. It was strong enough to keep the spells; hopefully it would do to carry the orb. He reached again, with the leather shielding his hand, and the jewel calmed. He wrapped it carefully, dropped it in his bag and began to search the area for clues as to how this had come to be.

'_Who would leave such a powerful……… ……...who could channel such power?'_

After nothing was found, and as he made his way cautiously back to the village, a small light flickered in the back of his mind.

'_Wait, could this be?'_ He wondered.

He quickened his pace.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"This power is beyond me," the aged Miko peered at the jewel that lay on the leather cloth, on the small, low, wood table in her simple hut. Her brown eyes studied the orb.

The young man and his father exchanged knowing glances. The elder spoke.

"Could this be the key we have been searching for?"

Her brow creased. "I believe it to be." She answered carefully. She raised her eyes to the men standing in front of her. "We must protect it at all costs until one is found with the strength to wield it, to purify its taint." She reached across the table to re-wrap the jewel and place it in a small, ornately carved wood box. "You must go to the western Shrine, the temple there is a training ground for the most powerful Mikos." She stood, and handed the box to the young man.

He quietly accepted the responsibility.

"I leave it to you, Onigumo, to complete this task."

He bowed his head to her and turned to leave with his father, eager to make plans for their journey.

"Onigumo, take great care. Many will be drawn to the aura, and its taint, I fear, will bring much sorrow should the key be abused."

The young man nodded and slipped out the door into the cool twilight.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He sat very still, straining his ears in the darkness towards the mouth of the cave.

'_Am I hearing things or what? Was it my imagination?'_ He cursed his human form for its obvious limitations and tried to listen for any sounds of movement. After waiting an acceptable amount of time, and witnessing nothing to cause distrust, he relaxed. A little.

The air in the cave was cool and damp, sending a shiver through his body. But he dare not light a fire. Not on this night. He could not risk unwanted attention. He sighed heavily and leaned back against the hard, uneven rock wall behind him. Long black hair fell over his shoulder to catch between the wall and the young man's back.

"Damn! I can't wait 'til this night is over." He breathed to himself.

He closed his dark eyes and wished for the sunrise. He hated feeling so vulnerable. He hated hiding. He longed for more power, to end this curse. There must be a way…….to become….. _'…If there is, I'll find it.'_

He'd grown used to not belonging. He'd come to accept, and even not mind his aloneness. He'd grown strong, and sure, and careful. Indeed he was more powerful than most, except right now, and he honed his fighting skills daily. But he needed more. He needed to prove his worth.

His thoughts began to drift around the beautiful girl he'd seen yesterday. She was a priestess, and a powerful one at that, for he could feel her aura. She sat alone, far away, in the great field of sea green grass that spread to the river beyond his forest. She smelled sad, and he'd watched her for a long time before she'd slipped away, her black hair tied low…

…_A figure stood before him. Even from this distance he new it was a woman. Her long black hair, freely swaying with the wind, released her scent to him - the river and sweet smoke. She had used young wood for fire, to dry herself and her clothes. He inhaled deeply and found something distinctive, uniquely her. But there was more. He took a step towards her. Tears. _

_He found himself drawn to her and watched, almost from outside his body, as his feet closed the space between them with urgency. Her back was still to him when he reached her, and reached for her. She leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, hoping to comfort her. Somewhere in the back of his mind he questioned his actions, but his instincts won easily over his wonder. She was warm and soft in his arms. He felt the need to protect her always, and he wanted to quell the worries that had troubled her to tears. She sighed._

"_It has been so long. Truly I have waited an eternity." She spoke so quietly he strained to hear. "I grow weary alone here."_

_He hugged her closer, trying to assure her that he was there for her, as he could find no words to provide strength. She sighed deeper into his embrace._

"_I fear the battle is just beginning. I have held on for as long as I can. Now I must leave it to another."_

_She turned in his arms and pressed into his chest. He felt himself yearn for her, to hold her forever, to make her his._

"_What can I do?" He asked as he laid his cheek to the top of her head._

"_Watch for me. __Help me. Remember our love."_

_He caught big brown eyes and smooth pale skin before his lips were pressed into hers. His eyes drifted closed as a sweet, sure, familiar kiss pushed him into a memory. A flash of pain. Sorrow. Longing._

"_I promise."_

_The sky darkened and the wind picked up. The smell of decay swirled through his senses. Earthy, rot. He felt her disappear from his arms, and he opened his eyes…._

…And opened his eyes. The cave was merely dim, as the early morning light chased the deep shadows into recess. The dream still numbed his awareness and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'That girl? I…knew her?' His body was still warm where her flesh touched his, and he felt himself stir below his belt.

"What the hell? I must be going nuts!" He blushed remembering the kiss. "I need to get me a woman."

Again he caught the stench of rotting earth. "Bluhh!" It assaulted his sensitive nose. His furry dog-like ears twitched towards the direction where he heard the sound of something heavy dragging.

He sensed the demon, not too far from outside the cave. '_Must've picked up my human scent and figured on an easy meal.'_

He could tell by it's aura that it wasn't very powerful, and by it's slow and open approach that it wasn't too bright.

He rose to his feet and stretched his long, lean form sending stilled blood to his resting muscles. He strapped his sword to his waist and felt his power fully return to him. Long thick silver hair hung just below his waist. Sharp golden eyes reflected the light peeking into the cave. He ran his tongue lightly over his fangs and cracked his knuckles, and flexed his claws.

"Betcha' think this is yer lucky day," he snorted as he strode fearlessly to the cave mouth, "having breakfast come to you n'all." He unsheathed his sword and felt its power prickle through his body. "Keh!"

He left the dream to linger in the cool shade of his hiding place, deciding to wonder about it later, and marched to battle against his new enemy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She stood on the highest hill that sat to the west of her small village, opposite the shrine temple. From here she had a clear view of the surrounding area. Low hills and fields covered the land to the south and west, behind her towards the river. Forest wrapped-in most of the remaining area to the east and north. The sun was just beginning to give twilight her introduction, fanning the last deep reds and oranges into pinks and fading blues. A few early stars twinkled in the sky above her.

She came here often to meditate. She loved to feel the high breeze sweep over her. It refreshed her senses. This quiet spot was hers. It was the place where she could release the desires and fears she held in every moment she was a preistess. All her life, for as long as she could remember, she had been different. She possessed spiritual powers that had called for training, and had come to the temple to live in her early youth. She had accepted her responsibility as just that. A responsibility. She had accepted that she was a Miko, and a protector of her village. But here, up here in the long, swishing grasses, she was a woman. An ordinary woman, with wants and needs. And dreams.

Currently she was watching a man walk briskly towards the village from the north road. He was a stranger, and a warrior. He walked with the fluid motion of well developed strength and agility, despite the load he carried on his back - supplies she guessed. And she could make out the sword at his waist and a bow over his shoulder. His aura was strong and full, but warped. He carried a burden. Something outside him was causing the energy pulse she sensed. She should return to the shrine grounds to greet this man, for she knew that was his destination, and find out his purpose here.

"Kaede, we have practiced enough for today. You have done well. Pack up your things, we will head back to the village now."

She herself went to gather the target they had been shooting at, and collect the arrows that were stray. The little girl slung two baskets of arrows over her back and began to struggle with her older sister's long bow. The young woman reached to relieve her.

"Thank you Kaede. I will carry the bows. Ready?" She filled the arrow purses on the girl's back with what she had retrieved.

"Yes sister Kikyo."

They walked together back to the village as the sun slipped his face behind the hill. The cool breeze whispered around her of great change and sacrifice.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kay, done. I am sorry if this is short and/or choppy. I wrote this chapter once already, and lost it on my computer. So then I got discouraged and waited a while before hastily punching out what I remembered having. Hope the inspiration fairy can spare a little dust for me on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Elsewhere

Ah-ha! And ta-da! We meet the rest So where do we go from here?

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Inuyasha. (Sigh)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**In Dreams**

**Chapter 3**

**Elsewhere**

She sat up in bed. Her mother's voice was chasing away the last tendrils of her dream, like wind through fog. She had had one of 'those' dreams again. It had been awhile since she'd had one. She sat still, expressionless, as she tried to recall what she had just been doing in her dream. It was something important; she knew that, but what? She'd been talking to someone……who? The harder she tried to remember, the further away the images slipped. The veil took its place between the worlds of sleep and awake, as her mother spoke.

"Kagome," she called from the hallway, "c'mon let's go, we're gonna be late."

The young woman remained motionless on her bed. The deep dream-state still had her in a daze, and her wish to remember anchored the feelings left behind. She felt comforted, despite the knowledge that there had been great danger on the horizon. She felt the importance of a task, and the need for something. _'Weird.'_

"Kagome." her mom peeked in the room to see if her daughter was getting up.

"Uhhh, ya mom. I'm coming." She made a move, then stopped. "I just had the weirdest dream. But I can't remember what I was doing."

"Oh? Must've been your secret life. Hurry honey, I still have to come back and get Sota."

Kagome got up and started for her bathroom, still thinking about the dream. She liked her dreams, they were always crazy, action-packed adventures. Ever since she could remember, she'd had these dreams. They were full of danger, but she was never frightened. She handled every situation with calm assurance. She knew she had the power to overcome any obstacle and did - and _wha_t power she had. Great power. She could predict and sometimes control the weather, especially the wind, and she could fly. She knew how to use a sword, and a bow, and won against many enemies many times. She was strong, and agile, and fast. Always, she fought alone. Well almost always. Sometimes she sensed someone else was there, watching her. But she never _saw_ anyone. She was often in other places, places she had never seen before, like different worlds or something. And she fought against monsters, and demons, and dark beings, and more. 'They' say you don't dream of things you don't know or haven't seen, but how could she possibly have seen some of the things she had seen!

She walked into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush. "Well, who knows. I wish someone would invent a dream recorder. That would be awesome. Then I could just tape my dreams and figure them out later!"

After she finished brushing her teeth, she washed her face and brushed her hair. She inspected herself in the mirror. Big brown eyes that seemed to hold light in, saw long, dark, shiny hair frame beautiful features well proportioned over a smooth complexion. Pleased, (especially for six in the morning) she tied her hair in a loose ponytail and packed her bag for the day ahead.

She quickly threw some clothes on in her room, and raced to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She volunteered at a dojo every morning before work, while one of the employees was away. She didn't know much about Martial Arts, but was fit enough to help out when needed. And she didn't mind being forced to get some exercise. The trainer there was her mother's friend, a tall, red-headed American woman with a booming personality - she and her husband ran the Odagaki Dojo. She liked her very much, and admired her easy-going nature.

At the table sat her grandfather, reading the paper and mumbling to himself.

"Morning Gramps! You do remember it's my birthday tomorrow right?"

He looked up at his granddaughter. "Well of course I do. I have a special gift for you, it's your twenty-first and I have been waiting to give it to you since you were born."

Kagome squealed with delight. Now she was really excited!

"Okay, let's go!" Her mother called.

"Bye Gramps!"

Kagome plunged her feet into her shoes and rushed out to the car where her mother was waiting.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Higurashi! Quick, let's go make out in the walk-in!" The young man exclaimed as soon as Kagome walked in the back door. He smirked and chuckled with a glint in his eye.

"Alright, let's go Yasha." She joked, staring straight at him as she made her way downstairs to change.

"Sweet!" He said in english, but made no move to follow her.

She was glad, for she was unable to control the blush burning her cheeks. Sometimes, her mind got the better of her. She actually wouldn't mind making out in the walk-in fridge….with him.

Joshua was half Canadian, half Japanese. He'd lived in Canada until he was fifteen, before moving here with his family. He was a couple years her senior, but they had been friends instantly, and never really looked back. She'd grown to like him more than that in the last little while, without even noticing. He was handsome alright – tall and naturally well built, he'd mysteriously acquired blonde hair and greenish-yellow eyes, like his father. He kept his hair long, and tied in a low ponytail. But there was more. He was moody, outgoing, motivated, perverted, mischievous, responsible, spoiled, ill-tempered and best of all fun. The guy was a total walking contradiction, but he was her friend. She liked his volatile nature. It smoothed hers.

She'd met him in this very kitchen, when she first started here as a dishwasher six years ago. He was loud and obnoxious, and she had handled his banter so well that he took an instant liking to her. And she to him. For a long time, they were inseparable.

Eventually, they'd both gone their separate ways over the years, to travel and make new friends, meeting up only once in a while to reminisce. But here they were now, about to slug out another hot summer in the busy kitchen where they'd first met.

"Higurashi, how's it goin'?" The female voice greeted her as she entered the girls' staff bathroom.

"Great!" She answered her best friend.

Sango finished tying her bandana and turned to give her a warm smile. "So, we're working with _Joshua_ today," she said raising her eyebrows.

"I know," Kagome sighed. "Does he even know how cute he is?"

"I think he has an idea," Sango replied dryly.

Kagome pulled her hair through her favourite ball-cap and shoved her bag under a chair in the corner. She quickly changed shoes and headed upstairs to the kitchen with Sango, smiling sheepishly as she passed the giant walk-in fridge.

She liked cooking. She knew what she knew from experience only, but had worked under some amazingly talented chefs who had told her she was amazingly talented herself. She and Sango had worked together at different restaurants in the area for a few years now. Sango was a pretty amazing cook too, so they were a good team, and everyone knew they came as a pair. _And _the girls had a blast when they were side by side.

"Good morning Kagome," a dreamy male voice cooed. "Good morning Sango, my dear," the voice dipped charmingly lower.

"Morning Miroku," Kagome chirped, passing the handsome waiter who stood in the pantry doorway that divided the kitchen from the restaurant.

A tall, lean young man with black hair and violet-black eyes crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame. He was the only male waiter in the place, much to his delight, as he was therefore surrounded by women all day long.

"Miroku." Sango nodded in his direction and swiftly went to fetch an apron.

"Ah Sango, my sweet, what a beautiful name you have. Almost as beautiful as you." He was grinning a devilishly big grin.

"It was an ancestor's," she called out from around the corner of the dish-pit.

"What a coincidence, so is mine!"

"Keh!" Came a snort from behind the line. "Yer so full of shit Miroku."

"I swear its true. Would a priest lie?"

"Priest! Ha! Yer an even bigger lecher than I am!" Joshua yelled at him.

"I'll have you know, I got my license on the internet last night. I can legally marry people now. So what do'ya say Sango?"

"Getting an internet marriage license thingy doesn't make you a priest. And if your asking me to marry you, I say no thanks." Sango said blushing, still hiding behind the corner.

"Then how about just baring my children?"

"Ha!" She choked.

Miroku turned to Kagome. "Higurashi?"

Before Kagome could even respond, Joshua growled, "Forget it pervert, she's mine."

Kagome rolled her eyes at them both and went to join Sango in the dish-pit. The girls exchanged knowing glances and grinned at one another. Giggles started to emerge, and finally full-blown laughter.

"You can't hold out forever my love!" Miroku sighed and disappeared through the swinging door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rest of their shift had been uneventful. For a Thursday in early spring, it was busier than they'd expected, but not a challenge. Nothing out of the ordinary. Miroku somehow managed to grab her ass a couple times, while staying just out of reach of her right hook. "Damn that Miroku," Sango whispered to herself.

She had to admit she did have a crush on him. He was _so_ handsome, and charming. And he'd been hitting on her forever! But he was all over _all_ women. How could she know if he really did like _her_? And could she really trust him even if he did?

"Men!"

"Huh?" Kagome turned to her friend.

"Oh, nothing." Sango sighed.

They were on the train heading to the Shinjuku District to go shopping for dresses for Kagome's birthday party tomorrow. Sango couldn't remember if she'd ever even worn a dress before, but was willing to go look at them anyway. She was a bit nervous, cause Miroku was gonna be there. Kagome's mom was throwing a huge party at the Higurashi Shrine, and had invited _everyone_.

"I already saw the one I want. And I saw one I think you should try on too," she heard her friend say, "in this cool little store I would never have noticed except the dress in the window caught my attention."

Sango looked at Kagome's excited expression and smiled. "I trust your opinion, but nothing too 'girlie', ya know?"

"Ha! Like, do I seem like the 'girlie' type to you?"

"Uh, newsflash geniuses, a dress _is_ 'girlie'. It's made for girls! Unbelievable." Joshua rolled his eyes.

"Who asked you?" Sango huffed.

"Come to think of it, I'm sure I saw one that would look just perfect on you Yasha!"

"Shut up Higurashi."

Sango's mind wandered to Miroku's smile while Kagome and Joshua argued back and forth. She wondered what would happen if she ever said 'yes' to any of his proposals? Would he take them back? Would her follow through? The thought stained her cheeks a dark pink that matched the early sunset outside. Maybe one of these days I'll give him a run for his money she smirked bravely. She watched the city slide by through the train windows and made up her mind not to be intimidated by his advances anymore. _'Just don't fall in love.'_ Easier said than done, she guessed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Kagome, need any help in there?" He asked with a wide grin.

"Why yes I do." Came too sweet a reply.

"Awesome, I'm comin' in!"

He headed for the change-room door but was nearly knocked over by it as it swung open in front of him. Kagome stepped out with an armful of dresses and handed all but one of them to him.

"You can give these back to the sales lady." She turned toward the next change-room. "Thanks alot." She managed before knocking on Sango's door.

"Not what I had in mind," he muttered, then added louder, "will you two bitches hurry up, I'm starving!"

He turned and headed to the front desk to rid himself of the load before he could hear their reply. Honestly, he should've known better than to come shopping with two girls! Although he couldn't help wanting to spend time with Kagome, no matter what they were doing. It's been so long since they'd seen each other. He'd spent the last year in Canada, snowboarding and rock-climbing with his old buddies. He'd always thought she was gorgeous, but how had she managed to get even better looking! Not to mention she was still one of the coolest chicks he'd ever known. Weird that they'd end up working back at the same restaurant.

"Can I take those for you?" A tidy looking woman asked.

"Sure can," he handed her the pile of clothing, "thanks."

"She didn't find anything she liked?" Asked the lady.

A wicked grin began to spread across Joshua's face, the very grin that earned him the nickname _'Yasha'_. "Actually, she said she was looking for something a little more revealing. Got anything short, and strapless?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cool. That chapter was easy to get out. And a total surprise. It's weird to know where you want to go, but interesting to see how you end up getting there. Hope everyone likes so far…


	5. Chapter 5: Possession

It's a lovely day outside, I see through my bedroom window, but still I am reluctant to leave my computer world….

Disclaimer: If Inuyasha was mine, oh the things we could do, _all_ of the time…

**In Dreams**

**Chapter 4**

**Possession**

The air was deathly still. The long street was lined with tall, old trees, three or four arm spans wide at their base. The light was dim and came, it seemed, from nowhere, creating the same timelessness as a solar eclipse. Huge brick houses of foreign design sat on long front lawns, quiet in the eerie tension. To her back a deep ravine full of dried brush dredged up a memory – three children playing, one was her. She had not bothered to look; she knew it would be there. Some things she just knew.

This place had once held comfort for her. She could hear the echoes of laughter resonate in the depths of a memory….…her memory? She continued walking down the hauntingly familiar street, towards what she also knew would be the beginning of the heart of this strange city.

The underlying wrongness in the air began to surface. She felt a sinister aura flood the sails of her attention. Her skin prickled, and she wondered when the attack would come. She could feel their menacing presence now. There were many of them. They were waiting for their command. They were inside these mansions, watching her, itching to tear her apart. She knew all this without question; it was knowledge she just had, and it was this skill that kept her alive.

She could calculate the proximity of the nearest group. The great white house she was approaching to her left held the first attack. Her pulse quickened to spread adrenalin to her lithe muscles, and was pushed by anticipation. She did not know fear. She never had. Her pupils dilated, sharpening the world around her, and her nose caught the scent of stale blood, but her pace remained steady. She walked on, determined, and emotionless.

Cruel eyes never left their prey. They awaited their direction. They watched the brave young woman walk purposefully down the street from behind dark windows. She was here, as the master said she would be. She smelled almost the same as the other one, but with a difference they could not place. They drank-in her long form, fangs dripping with the thirst for her blood, and her screams. Their maleness delighted in her beauty. Her long, dark hair and curved, slim figure showed through her simple leather armor that fitted closely to her body. They ignored the broad sword strapped to her back; it would do her no good. She wouldn't have time to reach for it before they shred her garments and ate her flesh, strip by strip…..

'_NOW'_

She felt the release at the same time as they. She hefted her sword from it's sheath on her back and heard it sing as the razor sharp blade slit the air. They came at first, as suspected, from the left, swarming out of their hiding place like insects from a nest so fast they seemed to fly. Most donned long, untamed hair, and were clad in an assortment of modern looking, plain clothing. Their features were pale, and not unpleasant, as they appeared human, save their fangs and iridescent eyes.

The first few that reached her died quickly. She dodged their sloppy advance and spun with her sword outstretched, so fast they were cut clean in half. Dark, dark, red blood sprayed everywhere. But too long claws began to swing at her from all sides as the snarling vampires closed in. By sheer numbers alone they were a formidable foe. She countered their attacks aggressively in a flurry of swift movements, smashing and slicing into the writhing collective that longed to devour her. She used her body as a weapon, kicking enemies to the side while punching away yet more from above. They were fast and ferocious, but she did not feel danger. She was calm and confident, for she did know defeat. When at last she felt the unmistakable cold of claws on the flesh of her back, and the warmth of her own blood spreading through her leather, she twisted away with her sword leading to clear her path up. She jumped high in the air and looked down at the small army gathering below her, pouring from the estates. She flipped backwards and landed outside the ring, and unsheathed a second smaller sword she kept in her high boot. She drew in power. Energy flickered around her.

They raced to the spot where she landed. The smell of her blood driving them into frenzy. She took her stance, her body angled to show the least amount of surface space, her right side forward. The breeze of their rush touched her face. She swung her right arm first, arcing from below her front upwards away from her body, landing the broad sword blow diagonally across the front of the first two to be in range. They toppled back as blood spurted from the terrible conjoined wounds, clogging for an instant the path of their comrades. Without pause she continued her graceful attack, now swinging her left arm straight across, mid level to catch three more careless fools through the guts, and followed the entire turn with a low, left, sweeping kick that brought yet five more vampires down. She lightning fast pounced on the injured and slit their throats so deep she nearly severed their heads from their jerking bodies. Her heart pounded in her ears as her power throbbed through her body. She leaned just out of range as claws swiped at her throat, and impaled the creature on her short sword. Her broad sword found the belly of another enemy to her right and she spun left to release her swords from their employment, slicing through anything in the way. The blades hummed through the air, defending and attacking, slick with the blood of the undead. The thickening mass pressed in and another claw cut deep into her left shoulder. She leapt again in the air, dashing now across their heads, and crashing her swords into their skulls, and through their grasping hands, cleaving messy, gaping wounds that filled instantly with sticky blood. She collected her energy and began to drive it to focus.

From his tower he watched her. Through the eyes of his carrion he watched as she ravaged his minions to gore. No matter. She would still die, just the same. They had all died in the end.

At the end of the crowd she jumped off and up, turning in the air to face the hoard again. From above she raised her broad sword, and light filled her eyes. She swung down, directing the invisible blow at the centre of the crowd. A silent wave of what seemed like wind blew through the mass, disintegrating everything in it's path. She landed, turned her body to produce her left side forward, and took the stance for her counter attack, swords crossed. She was spent from that energy attack, but would not cease to fight if they should come at her again.

The once picturesque neighborhood was now a reeking battlefield. Corpses, mostly in pieces, lay everywhere, condensed in two major areas. Blood and guts stained the ground, pooling around the core of her second stand.

What was left of the once great enemy, collected warily together. They glanced around at each other, and the dead, noting how few of them there were left. They were bloodthirsty, and full of hatred, but they were not brainless.

She watched cautiously as they slipped away, scattering in all different directions.

Overhead a big raven took flight on black wings from the top of one of the great silver trees. She watched it fly in the direction she had already been heading. She knew where to find him.

She cleaned and sheathed her swords, and glanced again at her surroundings. This place was pretty, if not haunted, and now damned. Yes, she knew this place. Was this not where she had grown up? _Flash – her and her little brother playing in the snow – flash. _This was her old neighborhood. _Flash – hide and seek with many children at dusk, she was counting – flash._ She knew on the next street over, parallel, she would find her childhood home. _Flash – a two-story house, white, white picket fence – flash._ What had brought this change? This emptiness? This evil?

Images swirled around her. _Flash - a_ _man's pale face, his evil grin showed his bloody fangs. Pain. Numbing pain. Spikes were driven into her body from behind. She was held up by them, against a wall. He laughed. His face was pressed to hers. She could see little else, the room was so dark. _

"_Haven't we been here before?" He kissed her. No, he was sucking the life out of her. Sucking her power out of her. Black. – flash_.

She had died. No, not her, her predecessor. "I am different." She must get going. She was dimly aware of her purpose here and followed her instincts only, but urgency was pressing in on her.

She looked up to the sky, a mask of dim emptiness, and tried to feel for a wind. The stillness stirred. A breath moved her hair. The trees moved their leaves, and they whispered around her. It built itself for her, out of nothing. She could feel the planes of it, the levels and spaces between the flow. It wrapped around her body, encouraging her to test its strength. She knew now where to pick it up, and that she could ride this air. She began to run. The wind caught up to her side, and steadied itself under her body. She could feel the lift, and knew the time was right as she jumped in the air to catch the gust and soar on the invisible tide. She rode low, rising slowly, steadying herself on the rush. Soon she used her arms to thrust higher with one stroke, as if pushing her body through water to surface. She sped above the trees, and caught the next channel, riding it at a comfortable level over the great dark city below.

She could see more of the creatures now, milling about the concrete jungle, peering up at her with a questioning that would remain unanswered. She ignored them. She loved this feeling, this flying. She did it often, but not always with such ease. Up here, she felt free, and safe. Truly safe, so far out of reach. Alone.

Sometimes she had trouble channeling the flow, and couldn't get off the ground. Sometimes she could not find the wind. Sometimes it would not build for her. But she knew she had but to work on her control and her strength would grow.

She saw the ugly tower ahead, it rose higher than she was flying even now, a black jagged spire twisting up from the earth . She could feel his aura there. He was waiting for her. She would not keep him.

He stood and turned away from the massive windows that overlooked his domain. He'd fought long to keep his reign in check, and would not lose it now to another of Gaia's puppets. This replacement slayer would fall fate as they all did to their role. With the original guardian still lost in the flow, none of her other selves stood a chance at their posts. Each dimension's re-incarnation replayed the same ending.

As long as he devoured her power, he could maintain control of this dimension. He too was a piece of an original self. Often images of his past lives collided with his conscious and taught his actions their lesson. He knew he must continue to gather the energy sent to him through these guardians, or he would be destroyed, and sent back to Gaia to start all over, without the combined strength of the ages he'd lived. He awaited the day when he would join with the other pieces of himself, and control the portals between. Not just this dimension, but all of them. He had been close once.

He felt her land. She was two floors down. Her aura was strong, and it pressed at his in competition. She was different. She may prove to be difficult. Then so would he. He closed his eyes and focused his power. He transformed his handsome cover into his true form. His body grew twice its original size. His limbs lengthened to a disproportionate level compared to his torso, and webbed wings unfolded from the flesh of his back. His electric eyes turned black, save the centered slits that glowed yellow, and his fangs grew out of his mouth. He stretched his body, feeling his full power fill every muscle. He jumped and flew to the high ceiling, clinging to it upside down, waiting to pounce when she walked in the door.

She felt him change. His aura now was almost sickening.

The inside of the tower was dark, the deep shadowy dark that cast doubt into the mind. She was drawn to him like a magnet, knowing this was a fated meeting. She walked down an empty hallway, sparsely decorated with old paintings. Faded, patterned carpet laid the path to the rich wood stairway she sought to reach the upper levels. She touched the banister – _flash – claws wrapped around her neck from behind and hurled her against the wall, into the spikes that pinned her life, her blood seeping out of her, dripping to the floor- flash._ Her breath caught.

He was fast, and vicious. She must be prepared.

She leaped up the stairs, landing on a similar empty level. She drew her sword. He was up one more level. He was still. He would try to take her by surprise. She jumped impossibly high again landing at last at his doorstep. She was faced immediately with over-sized double doors, ornately carved with symbols and depictions that warned of what awaited behind.

She drew her power to her. Suddenly, something more than her normal surge grew inside of her, so fast it was almost painful. Power pounded through her body in dizzying proportions, and she had to brace herself with her sword. This was new, and she tried to settle the wave that threatened to consume her. The energy obeyed her will, but did not calm. She felt her awareness prickle, her senses so sharp she could see and feel him through the thick door. She embraced the strength that had almost overwhelmed her, and felt her limbs tingle with the sensation. Her wounds drew together, and disappeared. Her blood raced. She needed to expend some of this energy, it needed to be spent or it would engulf her.

She reached out, placed her hand on the door, and with a thought blew it apart. Its splintered pieces exploded into the huge room beyond.

Her aura shook his confidence, making him angry, making him fear her. He saw her silhouette in the dim of the ruined doorway. She was glowing with spiritual power she should not have possessed. He must take her quickly, lest she destroy him. He gathered his own energy and cloaked his form.

She saw him, high up, hanging from the ceiling. The huge wings that wrapped around his body, almost succeeded in making him invisible. But from her eyes he could not hide. She stood still, and waited for him to make his move. She would lure him to his death. She would make him pay.

He shot at her like a bullet, aiming his attack at her throat, his right arm outstretched to crush and slice through her most vulnerable spot.

She remained motionless.

He was upon her, he had her! But in an instant he felt a weightlessness on his right side; a numbing pain ebbed into his focus. His reach produced nothing, no feeling; he had no control over his arm! He looked at his side. He had no arm! It was gone, along with half of his wing. She had taken his arm and he hadn't even noticed! He tried to swing at her with his left arm, but was too late. She had him. She had driven him through with her heavy blade, and had wrapped her hand around his neck.

"NO!" he gasped, astonished that she had defeated him so easily. This was not how he had planned - this was not supposed to happen! How could this be…….? Unless….

She looked into his cold eyes, and tightened her grip. She held his great form off the ground with her sword buried to the hilt in his stomach. She focused her power again.

He felt her draw on threads she should not be able to touch, channeling a flow not of this dimension. His last thought was the realization of who truly stood before him. S_he_ had returned. This must be the one. The priestess of Gaia. The re-incarnation of the original guardian. She was alive. She possessed the key.

She released her power into him and drove him lightening fast across the room, into the spiked wall where he was impaled motionless. His blood dripped to the floor.

"If we meet again, you will regret it as much." She watched him die, and then blackness surrounded her.

Other images swirled around her. Faces she knew and didn't. Short dreams that seemed meaningless. A presence touched her. Warm and familiar. It was _him_. She drifted up to a surface, her conscious taking over. _'No, where is he? I just want to see him…'_

She searched the depths of her mind, trying to call up his presence. Suddenly Joshua was before her, smiling. His cocky grin soothed her. She smiled back. He walked up to her and took her hand. She let him lead her. They were in a field. A great empty field. The grass swayed in the wind, green and long. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I will always find you. You are mine."

She found so much reassurance in his words, and comfort in his embrace that she leaned into him and drifted to sleep. Her mind was vaguely aware of the shift in his aura. His scent changed slightly. In her dreamy haze, she knew it was no longer Joshua that held her in his arms. And she was no longer herself.

She stirred. She was laying down now. She rolled over to reach for him. He wasn't there. She cracked an eye. She was in her bed. She sighed and tried to burrow back into her dreams. The night's images flashed before her, but she was unable to anchor them to focus. She opened both her eyes. "Cool."

She was still warm from the sensation of her emotions. She replayed the last scene in her head, not wanting to let it slip way just yet. "Now I really might have to make out in the walk-in!"

Then the battle came back. "What the hell was that all about?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "What can I say? I'm a super-hero!" She chuckled to herself. But she began to wonder at the memories she had, and the things she knew, and the place she'd been……"Where did all that come from?" The feelings had been so strong.

"Kagome?" Her mom peeked in the door.

The young woman snapped out of her daze. "Morning mom."

"Happy birthday dear! I can't believe your twenty-one! Wasn't I just twenty-one?" Her mother sighed.

"Thanks mom! I almost forgot! Well, I mean for two seconds." Kagome sat up. A sudden rush of power burned from her side to the rest of her body. A look a confusions crossed her face. "Huh?" she whispered.

"Come down for breakfast, Grandpa has a surprise for you!"

"Okay, be right there." She felt at her side as her mom left the room. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she could feel a small lump deep under her skin. "Has that always been there?"

"Happy birthday sis!" Her younger brother Sota popped his head in her room.

"Thanks Sota! What's Gramps got down there? Seen it yet?"

"No, but I bet it's somethin' weird. You know he's the worst gift giver of all time!" Her brother joked.

"Ya really." Kagome reached to pet her cat, and stretch her limbs. "Well, ready Buyo?"

Leaving her dreams, she gathered up her cat and headed downstairs to start her day. Her _birth_day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Know what? That chapter took me a long time to write. I got stuck in the middle for week. But it's out now! Hey, Thanks so much to those who reviewed! It is so cool to get feedback, not to mention super encouraging! I'm glad that everyone seems to like it so far. I will try to get the chapters up as fast as possible, now that I know people are reading this. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6: Drawn to the Rhythm

Thanks Raven, so much, andKagome13lover, Staralinga and Hands-off-the-half-breed, for your awesome reviews! But I am **_so_** sorry to have taken so long to write this next chapter – it's been in the making for weeks and weeks. A month? It was a bit ridiculous that I let things keep me. Work is busy and time gets filled up, but I'll try so much harder. PS. I get kinda graphic here (you've read me before and now I feel I must warn), but you all know the rating right?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me…….in this world….

**In Dreams**

**Chapter 5**

**Drawn to the Rhythm**

"Please forgive me in my haste for this late intrusion Miko-sama. I search for the Priestess Kikyo."

The travel-worn young man stood, head bowed, in the doorway of the shrine gate-house. The older Miko peered through the dim of early evening to search his face for intent.

"I come on a matter of the greatest importance." He then looked up into her eyes. "I bear news of the key. It has been found."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

He caught himself staring again at the young priestess. She was beautiful; delicate features graced pale skin, and the deep, dark pools that were her eyes were full of wisdom, caring, and strength. And more. Her traditional robes couldn't hide her womanly figure, and her long, black hair tied back revealed her long, creamy neck.

"I am glad, for your sake, that your journey here was uneventful, especially since you undertook it alone."

Her smooth voice broke his reverie and he inwardly shook himself to attention.

"I too am glad for my fortune. I knew of no other place to go where the safety of the jewel could be ensured."

She smiled at him. "You were right to bring it here. I am honored to have such faith placed in my abilities. Her eyes darkened, and her voice came out sharp and determined. "I will guard it with my life. Rest assured, Onigumo, that none shall abuse its power."

"Yes priestess."

He bowed his head, and handed her the box containing the sacred jewel. She accepted the burden and bowed her head slightly to him.

She felt the tremendous energy emanating from the key. She carefully put the box down on the floor in front of her where she knelt across from the young man. She could feel the tainted power. She would try her best to purify the aura, and control the evil that fought inside the orb. _'I can feel this power is alive. There is a balance kept inside, but it is so fragile.'_

Onigumo watched her as she opened the casings and picked up the jewel in her bare hands.

It's colour darkened, and it shimmered inside its core. Light began to swirl around the dark, as the thick pink colour reddened, and seemed to burn.

She felt the twisting of two wills. She released her mighty spiritual power into the key and felt it latch onto the purity found there, in one half. But she felt something detach, and pass over her - an angry darkness filled, then flickered out of, the room. She paid it too little mind.

The jewel brightened. The angry colour faded, paling now to a soft pink glow. The aura of the jewel calmed, and the shimmering dulled. It now appeared as glass, almost clear, with the slight tint of pearly rose-white.

Onigumo looked at the Miko. She met his eyes and smiled again. He was amazed. She had purified the taint just by touching it! She _was_ powerful. He had been instructed to seek her out specifically; the reputation of her immense spiritual powers had reached even the distant villages surrounding his homeland.

"It will be kept here in the temple. It will be kept safe. I will see it protected at all costs."

"Thank you Priestess Kikyo." He bowed again to her.

"Kaede, please take Onigumo to the village Inn. See to it that he receives food and drink, and a bed." She instructed her younger sister who sat reverently to her left. She turned back to the young man before her. "Go and rest yourself. I am sure you are weary from your long journey."

He was indeed, but found himself reluctant to leave her company. "Thank you priestess." He stood, after the Miko and her charge, and then followed the young girl from the temple.

Kikyo watched him go. She had felt his attraction to her. He was not the first to look on her that way. He, himself, was a handsome man. Tall and fit, with long dark hair, and dark brown eyes. His character seemed respectful and responsible. She felt a small twinge of pain in that she could not allow herself even to wish for an embrace from another. He was a demon slayer, from one of the mountain villages far to the north. Again she wondered that he would come alone. His village must have a great deal of faith in his strength, both physical and mental. To carry such a dangerous cargo unaided and so far……

She turned to face the shrine centre. She walked up to the altar and placed the sacred jewel on the flat stone surface. She cast the energy spell that erected a barrier to ward off those who would be drawn to its power, but knew that alone, would not be enough.

'_How long will this duty be mine? Forever? Is there a way to destroy this power, to ensure it never falls into the hands of evil? _

After a long moment, she made her way out of the temple, to the shrine grounds and walked to her favourite spot there. The night air soothed her, and she enjoyed the breeze that brushed across her body and ruffled the heavy cloth of her robes. Under the tree of ages she sat and rested. Her thoughts wandered to the jewel. She tried to remember all she knew about it. It could grant the desires of those who could channel energy. It would in the least bestow great strength and power to _anyone_ who possessed it. But its true gift was that it could open a link to the gateway realms. It could provide access to the flows from Gaia. It was the key to the portals, and that was what made it so very dangerous. Could she herself wield it? Would it change her?

'_I would never fall to such temptation. I am a priestess, and I know my place.'_

She leaned back against the old tree and closed her eyes. She let her mind clear, and focused only on the energy flows of life around her, feeling the rhythm of the tides of the elements. She tuned out the world and let the silent hymn of meditation fold her away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Onigumo leaned back on his futon and let his body relax. But his mind swirled around the Miko, Kikyo. He found desire building in his heart a longing he had never felt before. He knew the code of the priestess. She may not take a mate while in active duty. Her position came before and above all else. Anything material or otherwise that may compromise her focus was forbidden. The knowledge that he could not have her burned.

'_May I stay by her side? May I wait for her? I would wait 'til the end.'_

He glanced around the small room he occupied. Sparsely furnished, it was clean and neat. The Innkeeper had provided a warm meal and kindly ushered him to his sleeping quarters. He felt the light spring breeze push into the room through the thin screen of the sliding door. He found it warm, and noted how long it had been since he had slept in-doors. For just over two weeks he had spent most of his journey outside, sleeping under the stars. Most nights had been chill, and his sleep had been broken to keep the fire alive. Not that he would have let himself drift too deep, for fear of the jewel he protected.

'_But I had no trouble at all. It is still secret. Even if a demon had felt the power, perhaps it could not have recognized the difference, and thought it not wise to investigate such a strong aura.'_

As he drifted to sleep he decided to stay, for a few days at least, in the village to make sure all was well and, secretly, to be near _her_. He would try to send word in the morning that he was safe, and the mission complete. His father would be glad to hear news that he was well, and that the key's tainthad been purified. It could be protected here.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

From deep in the woods a presence stirred. Small animals and ground-dwelling insects scurried away from the tremors that shifted the dark surface of the forest floor. Tree roots snapped, and delicate undergrowth was drowned by the upheaval of dirt that slowly erupted as something huge rose from its deep nest to surface. Its mass grew in the night as it lifted its long hard-shelled body out of the dank earth where it had slept for so long. She stretched her long worm-like form as it emerged from the ground, and smiled a grimace of a smile. She tested her forgotten voice.

"At long last," she hissed, "that power breathes once more. It will be mine!"

Dirt fell from her tangled black hair as she slowly snaked through the wood. Her naked human upper torso shone pale and eerie in the moonlight and seemed severed as her centipede hide blended with the shadows of the forest. She urged blood to her unused yet eager muscles and followed the pull of the familiar pulse. She was one of the elder demons, and had lived through the ages of the guardians. She knew the scent of their power, and the fate of Midoriko. She knew what the beating of the aura that had sucked her from her waiting slumber was, and she was drawn to it, like thirst to water.

Far in the distance, outside the forest, a lone figure caught her stale scent. His silhouette stood statue-still on the horizon of the western foothills. The energy around the village had changed; the wind had brought him this news. Something heavy hung in the air. And now this ancient demon had awakened – _'Why?'_

He would send a spy to investigate. He had other more pressing matters to attend to. He turned gracefully and started down the hill to enlist his aid. The moonlight caught in the silver of his long hair before he disappeared into the night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kikyo's brown eyes snapped open. The heady strength of the approaching aura warned her of a great and deadly demon.

'_So, it has begun already.'_

She rose from her seat under the great tree and noted the scent the breeze had carried to her. She glanced in the direction of the forest. _'There!_' She rushed towards the shrine keep for her weapon.

A young priestess caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

"Priestess Yumi! Alert the village that a great demon approaches! Gather the men and send them to the temple to await my instructions. Hurry!"

She did not wait to see the young girl scurry off as she flew up the steps of the main quarters and found her bow and arrows. Kaede emerged from her domicile, noted her sister's countenance and started to gather her own weapon.

"Kaede, you are not ready to face such a foe. You would best aid me by gathering those who can draw the proper wards. Then go to the temple and set the guard. The village men will be there very soon and you must deliver my instructions – if I am unable to halt the demon outside the village, they must protect the temple and its sacred treasure. Go!"

The girl silently nodded and set about her tasks with determination. Kikyo flew out into the dark and down the long stairs to the stables. She quickly mounted the old mare she favoured bareback and raced towards the opposite edge of the village, where she could feel the demons approach.

"Courage Haniko! This demon is old, and strong." She called to the horse. But Kikyo knew the mare would not scare in battle; that was why she chose her.

As she passed the last houses of the village and closed the gap between them and the forest she noticed someone ahead. A figure stood in the dark, sword drawn, perhaps a hundred paces from the tree-line.

'_Who would dare come out here alone?'_

His stance was relaxed and confident, and his aura was steady and calm……..and familiar? There were no real warriors in her village, and how could anyone else have picked up on this demon energy as fast as she?

As she drew nearer he turned at the sound of her horses hooves thundering across the clearing.

"Onigumo!" She whispered to herself.

Before she had time to call to him the trees behind him shook and moaned. With much loud snapping and popping, the closest of them came crashing to the ground, their tips only a few feet away from where Onigumo stood.

He had felt the strong demon aura through his sleep. His slayer training allowed him to detect demon energy, and he was among the best of the best from his village. He still considered it at least part his responsibility to protect the jewel while he was here, and did not want to leave the priestess to do this job alone. By the strength of the aura, he knew she would be glad of the aid, as he was glad to have her here now.

He turned his full attention towards the face of the hole and peered into the shadow to try to catch a glimpse of his foe. He caught movement in several different places at once. He crouched down a little and let the fallen trees hide him as he cautiously made his way closer to the tree-line. He noted he could no longer hear the horses approach and stole a backward glance. The Priestess sat still atop her mount, arrow cocked and bow drawn aiming straight ahead at the darkness. He tried to follow her line of sight. He thought he heard a hiss to his left. He looked again to the Miko as he moved slowly through the broken branches of the sheltering tree. She was cocking another arrow when a piercing shriek cut through the night and the forest seemed to move all at once, from all around him. She let the second arrow fly, and he watched the dark where it disappeared and heard the second scream of fury as it again found its mark. Then the demon emerged, her pale, human face was twisted with rage. She reached across her body and pulled an arrow from her right shoulder and flung it the ground while glaring at Kikyo in annoyance. He saw another wound in her lower abdomen. Kikyo shot again, but this time the demon caught Kikyo's arrow and snapped it in two. But it burned where it touched her hand.

Onigumo took in the Demon as she came up along side of him. Her comely upper body appeared human, but for her many arms, and was met at the waist with the form of an insect – a centipede – whose length receded far into the wood. He hoped his presence might yet be unknown to her. He searched her again for her weaknesses, her vulnerabilities. Her centipede skin looked quite thick, and would probably repel most of the damage he could inflict with his sword. He would have to attack her human body, as Kikyo had done. He silently made his way through the fallen tree towards her side. He would try to come from behind, while she was focused on the Miko.

Kikyo watched Onigumo in her peripheral vision, but kept her eyes straight ahead on the encroaching demon. She had another arrow knocked and was poised to shoot, but held off as she charged it with her spiritual power.

"You cannot stop me priestess, now get out of my way!" The demon began to rise on her many hind legs, seeming to grow as she drew herself up high into the air. "I am Mistress Centipede of the elder demons, and I will have the key for myself!" She looked down at Kikyo.

The priestess's horse snorted and backed away a little from the she-demon. "Steady Haniko." Kikyo whispered. Then she let her arrow go, intentionally aiming for the demon's exposed underbelly, curious to see what damage could be caused.

The sacred arrow tore deep into the demon's flesh, ripping open a hole many times the size it should have as it bore almost all the way through. Blood spurted form the ugly wound, and the demon screamed and charged. She dove at Kikyo, her whole form moving to follow her torso's lead like a ribbon, and lashed out her long forked, poisoned tongue. Her claws missed their mark as the young Priestess urged her horse to jump forward and to the left. Kikyo directed Haniko to circle back and face the demon who was now twisting around to find her. Mistress Centipede spied her prey and grinned as she flicked her tail back like a whip and caught horse and rider, sending both skidding across the field in a heap.

Kikyo felt the hit knock the air from her lungs as she and Haniko crashed together into the ground. The horse's body landed on her right leg, and her head hit hard against the earth. Blackness threatened to take over her vision, her leg was numb and her horse was not moving. Her bow was gone. And the demon………where was she? She coughed for air, but a deep burning sensation in her lungs prevented her from taking a full breath. She could not move, and her vision was so blurry. She tried again to take-in air, but was allowed too little. Blackness overtook her.

Onigumo watched in terror as the object of his desire was brutally smashed into the ground. He cared not if he was seen too early now, he wanted only to protect the Miko, and defeat this devil. He charged silently out of his cover, straight at the demon. Mistress Centipede turned her attention away from her victory and set her beautiful, black eyes on him.

"And now _you_ wish to meet your end? Little man, I will devour you!"

She dove again, her hair streaming behind her, her fangs slipping out from behind her smile. Onigumo stood his ground, but half crouched, both hands on his sword. As the wind of her attack touched his face he leapt aside just in time to avoid her and swung up with his sword as fast and hard as he could. He felt his blade cut into something soft yet resistant; his swing force was heavy, then light. He looked back to watch two of her right arms fall to the ground.

Mistress Centipede hissed and thumped her tail against the ground, hoping to crush him, but again he dove away and swung at her hide. Dirt sprayed everywhere, making it even harder to see in the darkness. His sword barley scratched the surface of her thick lower body's skin.

The demon made a sharp turn intending to encircle the young warrior and squeeze him to death by wrapping him up in her long body. Onigumo saw her intentions and quickly grabbed onto her side, and climbed onto her back. He ran up her body as she tried to lunge at him with her teeth. He deflected her attack with his sword and held on to her back with one hand gripping one of her plated-scales. She rose up straight and high again to shake him off. The plate he clung to lifted, and revealed her softer flesh underneath. He stabbed into it with his sword; the blade sunk easily into her skin, and he twisted it when it was buried to the hilt. The she-demon screamed and shook violently to try to dislodge the culprit. Onigumo held fast. He withdrew his sword and then swung hard at her exposed under-skin again, aiming from the side to hack into her, hoping to slice through deep, and eventually sever a great part of her body. The force of his swing sliced clean into her side, the gash meeting up with the previous stab wound to open a messy cavern of dark blood and guts. But in the time it took him to complete this attack, she had twisted around to face him with her cruel, beautiful eyes. She quickly wrapped two hands around his neck and her tail around his body and squeezed. Her effort forced her own life blood to poor out of her side, but she smiled with satisfaction as she heard the bones in his lower body crack and snap as she crushed his form to mush. Onigumo's eyes bulged from his head and he choked for air as she squeezed tighter and tighter. His body was numb; he felt nothing but the need to breath, burning through his starving lungs.

"Did you honestly think you could defeat me? Now you will…………"

A merciful blackness swept him away as he heard the demon choke on silence, and he felt the weightlessness of falling………..then nothing.

Kikyo shot one last arrow through the demons temple, to be sure of a killing blow. The two previous arrows she had shot at once had pierced through her gullet and left her choking and gasping for her own air. Her great body had collapsed as her many arms flew to her neck to clutch and claw at the death wounds. Her eerie eyes had rolled back in her head by the time the Miko had walked up to her face and shot her last arrow, almost point blank, through her skull.

Kikyo leaned on her bow. She looked back at her fallen horse, and ahead at the fallen young man who had saved her life. Then she looked at the demon. How many more would come? How long will this go on? How many more lives would be lost?

"None!" She vowed to herself. "None."

The Priestess took a deep breath and stood up straight. She made her way over to the motionless body of the brave demon-slayer. She knelt over him to perform the sending blessing that would help guide his spirit to Gaia. But his aura reached to her. She leaned in close to his face and felt the faint breath of life. He was still alive!

'_I must get him back to the village!'_

She felt over his body, lightly probing through his skin to assess the damage that lay inside. She shuddered at the severity of his wounds. So many crushed and broken bones, there was much internal bleeding and swelling, and she worried even moving him would cause further damage. Thank the gods he was unconscious.

She would have to go back to the village for help. She could not carry his weight, even if she herself were not so badly injured. And Haniko, she would see to it that her horse was buried here. The old mare's lungs had collapsed after the strain of the hit, and the collision with the ground under her own body weight. The demon would have to be dealt with also - fed to the bone-eaters well.

A single lonely tear escaped her eye and trickled down her cheek, and she sighed a heavy sigh. She was exhausted, and she let her shoulders hunch over as another tear threatened to fall.

Suddenly, a low, husky voice startled the silence. "I will carry him."

Kikyo snapped her head around to meet the one who spoke. A tall, unearthly beautiful young man stood behind her. His golden eyes met hers, and his long silver hair swayed in the night breeze. She could feel his was a demon aura, but not completely. There was something different about his energy that she could not quite place. She felt no threat from this man, although she was surprised by his presence. Where had he come from? And that she had not heard his approach was something in and of it's self. But his help she was willing to accept. As she rose to her feet she saw the soft white dog ears perched on top of his head that flicked in her direction when she spoke.

"I would be grateful, thank –you." She bowed her head slightly to him. She did not fully trust this man, but was reluctant to leave Onigumo here alone (with or without him around). Better to keep them in sight. "May I ask your name?"

He stepped gracefully around her and gently scooped up the broken body into his arms. She caught the scent of wind. "Inuyasha." He met her eyes again, and held her gaze. "Preistess...?"

"...Kikyo." She softly smiled at him.

She adjusted her bow on her back, and started back toward the village with the mysterious stranger at her side.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Holy crap! Finally I'm done! Again, I'll apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter out. Sorry, my dears. Kay, now let' see about chapter six……..


End file.
